memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
)}} Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] ist ein Raumschiff der ''Sovereign''-Klasse und das sechste Raumschiff der Föderation mit dem Namen ''Enterprise''. Die Nachfolgerin der 2371 zerstörten [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] wird 2372 in Dienst gestellt. Das Kommando übernimmt erneut Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Besatzung Kommandostab [[Datei:Besatzung Enterprise E.jpg|thumb|Die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise.]] *Kommandant: **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (aktiv) *Erster Offizier: **Commander William T. Riker (bis 2379) *Wissenschaftsoffizier: **Lieutenant Commander Data (verstorben im Einsatz 2379) *Sicherheitschef: **Lieutenant Daniels (2372 bis 2375) **Lieutenant Commander Worf (ab 2379) *Chefärztin: **Commander Beverly Crusher (aktiv) *Chefingenieur: **Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (aktiv) *Counselor: **Commander Deanna Troi (bis 2379) *Steuermann: **Lieutenant Hawk (bis 2373; wird von den Borg assimiliert) **Fähnrich Kell Perim (2375) **Lieutenant Branson (2379; verstorben) Mannschaft * siehe Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Versetzungen * Lieutenant Commander Worf wird nach der Zerstörung der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] für den Zeitraum von 2372 bis 2375 auf die Raumstation Deep Space 9 versetzt. Dort fungiert er als neuer Offizier für strategische Operationen. Als die Defiant unter seinem Kommando im Kampf gegen die Borg schwer beschädigt und evakuiert wird, ist er nur kurzfristig Teil des Kommandostabs, kehrt aber dann nach DS9 zurück. Er kehrt jedoch regelmäßig als Gast auf die Enterprise zurück. ( ; ; ) * Nach dem Kampf gegen die Scimitar im Jahr 2379 verlässt der zum Captain beförderte William T. Riker die Enterprise, um sein neues Kommando über die [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] zu übernehmen. ( ) * Im gleichen Jahr verlässt ebenfalls Counselor Deanna Troi die Enterprise, um ihren Ehemann William Riker auf die Titan zu folgen. ( ) Verluste Als die Borg im Jahr 2063 versuchen, den Erstkontakt zu den Vulkaniern zu verhindern, unternehmen die Borg gleichzeitig den Versuch, die Enterprise sowie deren Besatzung zu assimilieren. Als die Mannschaft den Befehl erhält dagegen vorzugehen, werden viele Besatzungsmitglieder von den Borg assimiliert. Beim Kampf gegen die Scimitar im Jahr 2379 verlieren mehrere Mannschaftsmitglieder ihr Leben. Darunter befinden sich folgende Offiziere: * Lieutenant Branson dient zu dieser Zeit als Steuermann an Bord der Enterprise. Als bei einem Frontalangriff der Scimitar die Brücke der Enterprise schwer beschädigt wird, kann Branson sich nicht mehr halten und wird durch einen Hüllenbruch ins All geschleudert. * Lieutenant Commander Data rettet Captain Picard das Leben, als dieser in einem persönlichen Kampf Shinzon auf seiner Scimitar töten kann. Data beamt den Captain von Bord und zerstört schließlich das Schiff, indem der seinen Handphaser dazu nutzt, um auf die Energiequelle der Thalaronstrahlung zu feuern. * diverse weitere Mannschaftsmitglieder, darunter auch mehrere Sicherheitsoffiziere, u.a als Viceroy mit mehreren Remanern die Enterprise entert. Shuttles * siehe [[Liste von Shuttles der Föderation#Shuttles der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|Shuttles der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] Allgemeine Informationen Besonderheiten * sie ist das am höchsten entwickelte Raumschiff der gesamten Flotte * sie verfügt über Quantentorpedos und das MHN-Typ I Deckplan thumb|Die Hauptbrücke auf [[Deck 1.]] thumb|Der [[Shuttlehangar.]] thumb|Der [[Maschinenraum.]] thumb|Picard zeigt auf einen [[Plasmakühltank, in der oberen Darstellung der Enterprise wird die Position des Warpkerns angezeigt.]] ;Deck 1 :Brücke :Bereitschaftsraum :Aussichtslounge ;Deck 2 :Offiziersquartiere ;Deck 6 :Oberer Shuttlehangar ;Deck 7 :Krankenstation ;Deck 10 :Bankettsaal ;Deck 11 :Hauptdeflektor-Steuerung :Stellarkartografie :Arboretum ;Deck 16 :Maschinenraum :Unterer Shuttlehangar ;Deck 24 :Ausstoßsystem des Warpkerns erzählt Captain Picard Lily Sloane, dass das Schiff insgesamt 24 Decks hätte. Später berichtet Daniels, dass die Borg die Decks 11 bis 28 erobert hätten. Im Film beamen sich mehrere Remaner auf Deck 29.}} Geschichte Anfänge [[Datei:SovereignDock.jpg|thumb|Die USS Enterprise im Raumdock.]] Die USS Enterprise-E der Sovereign-Klasse wird als Ersatz für die zerstörte USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) konstruiert und in Dienst gestellt. Sie wird als der Prototyp dieser Raumschiffsklasse in der San-Francisco-Flottenwerft gebaut. Da sich die Föderation im späten 24. Jahrhundert in einer schwierigeren Zeitepoche befunden hat, weist die Enterprise massive Unterschiede im Vergleich zum Vorgänger auf. Dazu gehört beispielsweise die Tatsache, dass sie mehr Erfolge im militärischen Bereich vorweisen kann, als in ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe, nämlich die Erforschung des Unbekannten. Dies ist nach den Ereignissen von Wolf 359 allerdings durchaus erwünscht. Viele Klassen, die nach der Schlacht von Wolf 359 in Dienst gestellt worden sind, haben, nicht zuletzt aufgrund der enormen technischen Überlegenheit der Borg, eine eher militärische als wissenschaftliche Ausrichtung. Im Laufe ihrer mittlerweile siebenjährigen Dienstzeit wird sie mehrmals erweitert und mit neuen Komponenten ausgestattet: * weitere Waffensysteme werden in das Schiff integriert * ein zusätzlicher Hauptmonitor wird in der Aussichtslounge installiert, dessen Aufgabe darin besteht, beispielsweise die Führungsoffiziere bei Missionsbesprechungen mit wichtigen Informationen zu versorgen * Shuttles des Typs 11 werden auf dem Schiff stationiert * später werden die Shuttles an Bord um die experimentelle Landefähre ''Argo'' erweitert, die mit einem zusätzlichen geländetauglichen Fahrzeug ausgestattet ist * ein zusätzliches Kraftfeld wird installiert, dass bei Aktivierung den Warpkern vollständig umschließt und ihm dadurch einen zusätzlichen Schutz verleiht * das Schildgitter wird komplett rekonfiguriert, was sich in der Praxis dadurch äußert, dass sich die Schutzblase nun wie eine zweite Haut direkt über der Außenhülle erstreckt. Dadurch wird die Effektivität des Schutzschildes um einige Prozent gesteigert. Missionen Obwohl diese Klasse noch relativ jung ist, hat sie bereits mehrere Gelegenheiten gehabt, um sich erfolgreich beweisen zu können. Obwohl sie auch dem klassischen Prinzip eines Forschungsschiffes folgt, liegt ihr Schwerpunkt mehr in militärischer Sicht: Zweite Borg-Invasion [[Datei:Enterprise_feuert_auf_Schwachstelle.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise eröffnet das Feuer.]] Im Jahr 2373 versucht, nach dem ersten Borg-Zwischenfall von 2366, ein zweiter Borg-Kubus, die gesamte Menschheit zu assimilieren. Während Vice Admiral Hayes eine Flotte im Typhon-Sektor mobilisiert, wird die USS Enterprise jedoch zur Neutralen Zone abkommandiert. Das Oberkommando äußert Bedenken gegenüber Captain Picard, da er schon einmal von den Borg assimiliert worden ist. Nach einer Diskussion mit seinen Führungsoffizieren auf der Brücke beschließt die Mannschaft, den Befehl der Sternenflotte zu ignorieren und nimmt Kurs auf die Erde. Dort angekommen verläuft der Kampf schlecht für die Schiffe der Sternenflotte. Erst als Picard das Kommando über die gesamte Flotte übernimmt, gelingt es allen Beteiligten, den Kubus durch gezielten Beschuss an einer bestimmten Schwachstelle zu zerstören. Jedoch kann sich kurz vor der Explosion eine kleinere Borg-Sphäre in Sicherheit bringen und setzt anschließend einen Zeitwirbel ein, um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. [[Datei:Enterprise_gerät_in_die_Ausläufer_des_Zeitwirbels.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Zeitwirbel.]] Die Enterprise nimmt daraufhin die Verfolgung auf und gelangt so in das Jahr 2063, dem Jahr, als die ''Phoenix'' ihren ersten erfolgreichen Warpflug unternehmen soll. Die Sphäre feuert wenig später auf eine alte Raketenbasis im Bundesstaat Montana in den USA. Dadurch will das Borg-Kollektiv den ersten Kontakt mit einer intelligenten außerirdischen Rasse, den Vulkaniern, verhindern. Durch Einsatz der Quantentorpedos kann die Sphäre mit gezielten Schüssen zerstört werden. Nach diesem Vorfall entscheidet sich Picard, in der Raketenbasis in Montana nach dem Rechten zu sehen und sicherzustellen, dass der Flug der Phoenix unter allen Umständen stattfindet. Als der Captain später zu seinem Schiff zurückkehrt, muss er feststellen, dass einige Borg-Drohnen vor der Zerstörung ihres Schiffes auf die Enterprise gebeamt sind und nun mit der Assimilation von Schiff und Besatzung begonnen haben. [[Datei:Borg-Drohnen auf der Enterprise.jpg|thumb|Die Borg an Bord der Enterprise.]] Währenddessen bereiten Commander Riker und Chefingenieur La Forge den Start der Phoenix vor. Zur gleichen Zeit gelingt es Picard, den Vormarsch der Borg zu stoppen, wobei er allmählich seine Selbstbeherrschung verliert und der Besatzung befiehlt, unnötige Risiken einzugehen. Lily Sloane überzeugt ihn schließlich davon, diesen Weg nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Somit entschließt er sich, das Schiff zu evakuieren. [[Datei:Enterprise-E im Orbit der Erde 2063.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Orbit der Erde.]] Die Phoenix startet schließlich ihren Warpantrieb und erregt damit die Aufmerksamkeit eines vulkanischen Forschungsschiffes. Captain Picard, der sich nun alleine auf dem Schiff befindet, steht kurze Zeit später der Borg-Königin im Maschinenraum gegenüber. Als Data absichtlich eine Plasmaleitung beschädigt, wird die Borg-Königin und all ihre Drohnen durch das ausströmende Plasmakühlmittel getötet. Der Erstkontakt zu den Vulkaniern kann nun erfolgreich etabliert werden und die Enterprise kehrt wenig später durch einen künstlich erzeugten Zeitwirbel in das 24. Jahrhundert zurück. ( ) Son'a-Zwischenfall thumb|Der Kampf im Briar Patch. Im Jahr 2375 wird die Enterprise während eines diplomatischen Treffens darüber informiert, dass Data auf dem Planeten Ba'ku außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Dabei hat er unter anderem den geheimen ethnologischen Beobachtungsposten enttarnt. Obwohl die Enterprise für diese sonderbare Region, genannt Briar Patch, nicht ausgerüstet ist, entscheidet sich Picard auf diesem Planeten nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dort angekommen, gelingt es ihnen nach einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd mit einem Shuttle Commander Data festzusetzen. Nachdem er repariert worden ist, stellen sie einige Nachforschungen an, durch die sie unter anderem ein getarntes Holoschiff in einem Gebirgssee finden. Nach und nach beginnt das Puzzle sich zusammenzufügen und Picard erkennt das eigentliche Ausmaß dieser anfangs routinemäßig verlaufenden Mission. Sie finden schließlich heraus, dass die Son'a mit Admiral Dougherty den Plan verfolgen, die Ba'ku heimlich mit dem gefundenen Holoschiff umzusiedeln. Der Grund dafür liegt an den geheimnisvollen Ringen, die den Planeten umgeben. Sie geben eine ungewöhnliche Strahlung ab, die den Alterungsprozess immens verlangsamen kann. [[Datei:Enterprise flieht vor Subraumriss.jpg|left|thumb|Die Enterprise auf der Flucht.]] Nun muss Captain Picard sich entscheiden, ob er der Gerechtigkeit zum Sieg verhilft, oder ob er den unmoralischen Befehl seines vorgesetzten Offiziers befolgen soll. Er entscheidet sich letztlich dafür, die wehrlosen Ba'ku zu unterstützen. Commander Riker erhält unterdessen den Befehl, mit der Enterprise den Briar Patch zu verlassen, um den Föderationsrat wegen dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation kontaktieren zu können. Dabei wird das Schiff von zwei Kriegsschiffen der Son'a angegriffen. Bei dem Kampf setzen die Son'a verbotene Subraumwaffen ein. Erst durch eine von Commander Riker ausgearbeitete Strategie kann eines der beiden Schiffe zerstört werden, während das andere hilflos im Weltall treibt. Währenddessen zerstört Captain Picard den Son'a-Kollektor, wohingegen die Enterprise Ru'afos Flaggschiff außer Gefecht setzt und Picard anschließend in letzter Sekunde aus der Gefahrenzone hinausgebeamt werden kann. ( ) Remanischer Staatsstreich [[Datei:SovereignKlasse2.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise unterwegs.]] Im Jahr 2379 wird auf dem Planeten Romulus der gesamte romulanische Senat durch die gefährliche Thalaronstrahlung ausgelöscht. Das verhilft einem Mann namens Shinzon dazu, der neue romulanische Praetor des Reiches zu werden. Unterdessen befindet sich die USS Enterprise auf dem Weg nach Betazed, um eine Hochzeitszeremonie für Commander Riker und Counselor Troi zu veranstalten. Nach den Feierlichkeiten machen die Sensoren der Enterprise eine positronische Signatur aus, welche von Kolarus III ausgehen. Als das Schiff schließlich dort eintrifft, entdeckt ein Außenteam nach und nach mehrere verschiedenartige Bauteile, die eindeutig einem Androiden des Soong-Typs zugeordnet werden können. Nach Rückkehr auf die Enterprise beginnen sie unverzüglich damit, den Androiden wieder zusammenzusetzen. Nach erfolgreicher Aktivierung identifiziert sich dieser Android als B-4, ein unmittelbarer Vorläufer Datas. [[Datei:Scimitar und die Enterprise.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise und die Scimitar.]] Nach dem kleinen Ausflug erhält Captain Picard von Admiral Kathryn Janeway den dringenden Auftrag, diplomatische Beziehungen zum neuen romulanischen Praetor aufzunehmen. Als man auf Romulus angekommen ist, treffen Picard und Shinzon das erste Mal aufeinander. Dabei wird auch das dunkle Geheimnis von Shinzon offenbart, als er sich als ein jüngerer Klon von Captain Picard zu erkennen gibt. Er war ursprünglich dafür vorgesehen, eines Tages den Platz von Picard zu übernehmen, aber die Romulaner ließen dieses Projekt vor langer Zeit einstellen. Stattdessen lebte er ein Leben als Sklave auf dem Nachbarplaneten Remus, wo er in dem Remaner Viceroy einen treuen Verbündeten gefunden hatte. Nun möchte er als neuer Praetor sein älteres Ebenbild genauer kennen lernen und endlich Frieden mit der Föderation schließen. [[Datei:Schlacht_im_Bassen-Graben.jpg|thumb|Der Kampf gegen die Scimitar.]] Jedoch entpuppt sich diese Annäherung als eine Falle, um Picard in die Hände zu bekommen. Schuld daran ist ein genetischer Defekt, der nur durch das Blut von Picard korrigiert werden kann. Somit beamt er den Captain schließlich gegen seinen Willen auf die Scimitar, um mit dem medizinischen Eingriff zu beginnen. Da Data aber vorher den Platz von B-4 eingenommen hat, ist er dadurch in der Lage, Picard zu befreien und mit ihm in einem Jäger der ''Skorpion''-Klasse zu fliehen. Als die Enterprise versucht, mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit den Sektor 1045 zu erreichen, wo bereits eine Streitmacht der Sternenflotte die Enterprise erwartet, wird sie von der Scimitar eingeholt und beschossen. Dabei wird der Warpantrieb zerstört und Picard muss sich nun im Bassen-Graben der wesentlich stärkeren Scimitar stellen. Da deren neue Tarnvorrichtung perfekt funktioniert, kann die Enterprise lediglich einige Zufallstreffer landen. [[Datei:Enterprise-E greift mit Romulanern die Scimitar an.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise greift mit romulanischer Unterstützung die Scimitar an.]] Während des Kampfes erhält Captain Picard unverhofft Verstärkung durch zwei romulanische Warbirds des neuen ''Valdore''-Typs, die unter dem Kommando von Commander Donatra stehen. Dadurch kann ein vorübergehendes "Patt" erreicht werden, bis Shinzon durch eine List beide Warbirds kampfunfähig schießt. Da die Verteidigungssysteme der Enterprise nicht mehr funktionsfähig sind, sieht Picard keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als durch ein Rammmanöver die Scimitar außer Gefecht zu setzen. Das Unternehmen gelingt, wobei beide Schiffe schwere strukturelle Schäden erleiden. Shinzon aktiviert daraufhin die Thalaronstrahlung, um das Sternenflottenschiff endgültig zu vernichten. Captain Picard beamt sich daraufhin an Bord der Scimitar und tötet schließlich Shinzon in einem Zweikampf. Anschließend erscheint Data und rettet dem Captain das Leben, indem er ihn zurück auf die Enterprise beamt. Schließlich richtet Data seinen Handphaser auf die Energiequelle und feuert, wodurch die Scimitar schließlich zerstört wird. Später wird die schwer beschädigte Enterprise geborgen und in der San-Francisco-Flottenwerft vollständig repariert. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen * Diese neue Enterprise wurde von John Eaves und Herman Zimmerman entworfen, während Rick Sternbach die Blueprints für diese neue Schiffsklasse ausgearbeitet hat. * Eaves und Zimmerman beaufsichtigten auch die Innenarchitektur der Brücke, des Maschinenraums, die Korridorsysteme, sowie auch weitere Sets aus der Serie , die zeitgleich für die beiden Filme und verwendet worden sind. * Für den Film wurde noch ein großes physisches Modell verwendet, das unter der Aufsicht von John Goodson von der renommierten Firma Industrial Light & Magic gebaut wurde. * Der Bug der Enterprise wurde für als riesiges physisches Modell nachgebaut um den Einschlag auf die Scimitar realistisch wirken zu lassen. Trümmerteile und der Rest der beiden Schiffe wurden später per Computer hinzugefügt. * Im zweiten Kinofilm mit der neuen Enterprise wurde das alte Modell dann durch eine moderne CGI-Version ersetzt. In wurde die Brücke der Enterprise umgebaut: Viele Konsolen wurden verfinstert, um das Gesamtbild elegisch wirken zu lassen – diese Idee stammt von Stuart Baird. Außerdem wurde das Set pneumatisch gelagert aufgebaut, so dass die Brücke bei Einschlägen von Waffenfeuer zum Beben gebracht werden konnte. Bisher war dies lediglich durch das Schütteln der Filmkameras und den Imitationen von den Darstellern vorgetäuscht worden, doch dieser neue Unterbau ermöglichte eine noch realistischere Umgebung für die Darsteller. * Des Weiteren hat dieses neue Schiff in vielen Produktionen eine wichtige Hauptrolle eingenommen und wird dort des öfteren als das neue Flaggschiff bezeichnet. Darunter befinden sich beispielsweise viele Computerspiele wie Star Trek: Armada, Star Trek: Armada II und Star Trek: Bridge Commander. * Einigen non-canon Werken sind weitere Informationen über die Enterprise-E zu entnehmen. So heißt es in einigen Romanen, dass auch die Enterprise-E wie ihre Vorgängerin zur Autoseparation fähig ist. In den Romanen nach erhält das Schiff eine weitgehend neue Crew. Laut dem Comic Star Trek: Countdown wird das Schiff im späten 24. Jahrhundert von Data kommandiert, nachdem dessen Persönlichkeit mit erfolgreich in die Programmbahnen des Androiden B-4 integriert werden konnten. cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) ja:USSエンタープライズE nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-E sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Enterprise, USS (NCC-1701-E)